I'll Never Let You Go
by J-547
Summary: (Sequel to "Together") Lincoln and QT are now together, but then a certain alien from space came to Lincoln. Now this love story includes a lovable couple, a new adventure and the birth of a strong brotherhood bond between a human and alien. Lincoln X Thicc QT (Love)/Lincoln X Mooncake (Family) *I DON'T OWN FINAL SPACE OR THE LOUD HOUSE AND NITHER THEIR CHARACTERS*
1. Your Part of My Life Now

Chapter 1

Lincoln was on the roof, watching the stars light up from the sunset.

"Man, it's really nice out here. It feels warm and comfortable, like she's always here by my side."

...

Lincoln kept looking at the stars while also daydreaming about his girlfriend. QT.

They were skipping around the flower field, as they were together with hands interlocked and Lincoln holding QT bribe style through the fields.

They were having ice cream, playing video games, entering the tunnel of love, and dancing.

Then they were at a tree staring at the sunset.

"Oh, Lincoln your so handsome."

"Hehe, don't worry, this handsome kid is all yours Cutie QT."

"Oh Linky Baby! You are so sweet. I Chookity you."

"Hehe, wait what?"

"I said, I Chookity you."

"You Chookity me?"

"No I said, I Chookity..."

...

Lincoln broke from his daydream and was met with a green lifeforms on his head.

"What!? Ahhh!"

"Chookity!" The being spoke as it was scared, got off Lincoln and moved away as far as possible.

Lincoln noticed the tone of the being's voice. "Wait!"

The being stopped and looked back at the white haired boy. "Chookity?"

"Did I scare you?"

The being couldn't even speak from his question, instead, he nodded in response.

"Oh, sorry. Its just that i was daydreaming and you came out of nowhere. I'm sorry I spooked you."

The green floating being went towards the child. Lincoln was flinching to not be in pain. The alien only nuzzled its head to his in response of accepting the apology.

Lincoln was shocked but thankful that he wasn't being attacked or anything more dangerous. "Oh, thanks. Uh... What's your name?"

The alien was skeptical but explained in its own words. "Cho-Chookity-Chookitypa-Chookity-Chookity-Cho-Chopa-Chookity"

Lincoln tried his best to imaginate the aliens words and came up to say what the alien said. "Your name is... Mooncake?"

"Chookity!" Mooncake responded in pure joy as he presses his cheek on Lincoln's as an attempt.

"Oh, right." Lincoln holds Mooncake as they embraced in a hug. "Lincoln! Dinner! Your girlfriend is here too!"

Lincoln was wide eyed as he remembered what he needed to do. "Oh no, I forgot to prepare myself for QT!"

"Chookity!?"

"No, no it's my girlfriend. I forgot to dress up for this occasion. I gotta go."

"Chookity..." Mooncake felt sad that his new friend was about to go. He was nearly on the urge of tears.

"Mooncake..." Lincoln was surprised at Mooncakes expression, he didn't know why but then it hit him knowing that now, Mooncake was all alone. "Do you have a family, some place to go."

Mooncake shook his head, as he felt depressed and floated away. "Wait, Mooncake!"

Mooncake flyed away fast into the air. Lincoln couldn't feel anything but felt sad as he was baling up with tears. "I should of let him stayed with me!"

Mooncake stopped in the middle of the sky. He was then regretting leaving someone that felt comfortable with him. He had tears balled up in his eyes.

Lincoln flet like crying as much as Mooncake wanted to. He had a tear go down his cheek. He felt heartbroken.

Mooncake couldn't help but felt sorry and went back to Lincoln and hugs him in his chest. "Mooncake!"

"Chookity!"

They embraced once again as they broke apart. Lincoln spoke up. "I won't let you be alone. I have 10 sisters, many friends. I have a girlfriend that is too much for my age, but that didn't matter to me. And now I have someone so adorable, no where to go, as long as I am here. You'll be safe with me. Like it or not. Your part of my life, and I am part of yours."

"Chookity" Mooncake agrees.

"Come on! Let's go inside."

They both went inside the house and sneaked into the bedroom. "Alright, you need to stay here, If anyone else finds out they will bring you to dangerous people, I won't let that happen, don't worry I'll be back, I promise."

Mooncake understood and sat down on Lincoln's bed and waited patiently.

...

Everyone was in the dining room as Lynn Sr was serving everyone's meal.

"Where's Lincoln?" QT said.

Luna arched a brow. "He should be here by now."

"Maybe he has his headphones blasting again." Lori answered.

"Hey! Music isn't that bad bra!"

"Now now girls, I'm pretty sure Lincoln didn't forget."

Just then Lincoln came down the stairs.

"Speak of the devil" Lynn spoke up.

"Lincoln isn't a devil, Lynn." Lucy said.

"Hey guys, sorry I am-" Lincoln spoke but stopped as his eyes gazed on QT. Looking beautifully good as ever. "Hey QT." Lincoln walked up to his seat next to her.

"Hey babe, how's my Linky baby?"

Lincoln blushed at this and was embarrassed. "Oh stop, your embrassing me."

The Sisters and Rita all giggled at the sight. Lynn Sr finally gave everyone there plates and started eating quietly.

Luna glared at Lincoln and QT and seeing that they didn't even make eye contact he whole time eating. Luna spoke up." So bro, when your gonna start taking QT on a date."

Lincoln was surprised at the question as everyone was paying attention. "Um well, I was wondering if you wanted to hangout with me and QT."

QT was surprised to hear that coming from his young boyfriend. "Are you sure Lincoln?"

"Yeah, I mean I like for her and her freind to get a chance to talk about things." Lincoln said as he secretly winked at Luna, knowing she has a crush on Sam.

"Yeah, seems fair. I'm Ok with you hangout with us Luna." QT responded.

"Aw shucks dude. Thanks."

...

After everyone was done eating dinner. Lincoln and QT was outside saying their goodbyes.

"Thanks for coming round QT."

"No problem Lincoln, I hope you have a gold night sleep."

"You too, stay safe going home."

"I will, babe."

They share a deep passionate kiss be for departing.

"I love you QT"

"I love you too Lincoln"

QT then walked away to her house as she gives a blow kiss to Lincoln.

Lincoln felt amazing and relieved that she was here and that QT or any of his family knew about his new friend.

...

As he got to his room, he sees Mooncake looking around the room.

"Chookity!" Mooncake cheered as he hugged Lincoln tight. "Chookitypa"

"Yeah, it's been fun having my girlfriend around."

"It must be great for you bro..."

"AHHHHH!!!"

"CHOOKITY!!!"

Both Lincoln and Mooncake jumped to see Lucy behind them on Lincoln's bed.

"Lucy! Dang it, I forgot."

Lucy didn't say anything as she stated down at Mooncake. Mooncake was scared and felt uncomfortable as he turned away from her anday his head Lincoln.

"Chookity..."

"Yeah, Lucy can be scary at times. Sorry Mooncake." Lincoln said.

"So, what's the deal here big brother." Lucy said.

Lincoln sighs. "When I was outside I found him. He is just a friendly alien, he doesn't have a home or a family to go to. When you guys called me to eat, I felt like I abandoned him, I didn't want him to be on his own."

He looked into Mooncakes eyes. "That's why I took him in. I'm not letting anyone harm him. He's just a little guy with no one to help him. I am going to make sure he doesn't get known and make sure he doesn't get into the wrong hands."

Lincoln hugs Mooncake. "So if your gonna tell everyone else this, go ahead. But it won't change anything of what I have to do to make sure he's safe. Because he's been alone for possibily a long time, and now, I'm all he's got."

"Chookity"

Lucy couldn't help but tear up from Lincoln's words.

"L-Lucy..."

Lucy hugs Lincoln tight. "I'll keep this a secret."

"Thanks sis." Lincoln hugs her.

"Chookity!" Mooncake hugs Lucy.

"Hehe, it feels nice hugging you Mooncake" Lucy said. "Is he part of the family."

"At this point yeah." Lincoln said.

Then they heard crying from the door as they looked and jumped with wide eyes. Leni was crying as the sisters were in utter shock and touched from the sight.

"T-that was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Leni kept crying.

The sisters just looked wide eyed.

"Dang it." Lucy said.

"Dang it." Lincoln said.

"Chookity..." Mooncake said agreeing with Lincoln and Lucy.

To Be Continued.


	2. Welcome To The Family

Chapter 2

Everyone was in Lori and Leni's bedroom the next morning, discussing about Mooncake.

"Mooncake stays with me, that's final." Lincoln stated.

Lori sighs. "Lincoln, we can't keep him here, what do you think our parents would say? They might just call someone that is a doctor, or maybe a scientist that works for the government, probably suck the very life out of this thing and take it into experimentation, and possibly destroy the body and use it as pretzel!!!"

"CHOOKITY!!!" Mooncake was scared as he runs into the bathroom, closing it.

Lincoln tried to call for him. "Wait!" But didn't work as he was in there now, hearing silent sobbing.

Luna heard the sobbing. "Dudes, I think he's crying." Luna gave Lori an angered look. "Very low, very, very."

"It can happen, Luna!" Lori replied.

Lola was in disgust. "Ugh, it better be gone after this. It will be just utter disease to all of us!"

"She has a point, we can get infected." Lynn stated.

"I would say so many facts on how species from another planet to be very different from our species, but it seems we must take action and send him back to whatever he came from immediately before we are infected." Lisa informed.

"Infected?"

"Basically not touching the alien Leni." Luan stated.

Leni gasped. "But Lincoln touched him!"

The girls gasped and looked at Lincoln. "Yeah, I did, so what, I can't touch him anymore!?"

"It should be fine." The girls jumped to see Lucy. "Oh come on, I was here the whole time. Anyway. I touched him too, he's not that bad. Plus, he does give cute hugs."

Lola was more disgusted. "You woman, have lost it! Lost it!!!"

Lana was thinking how the hug wold feel, sure it was an alien, but it didn't seemed a threat like her pets. So she spoke up. "Now I feel bad for him."

"Oh come on!!!" Lola shouted.

Lincoln couldn't take it and opens the door. "Where are you going!?" Lori said in a growling tone.

"To calm Mooncake down."

Lori was angry. "Why would you give "that" a name!?"

"Because unlike you, being so selfish and careless as you are. He deserves it." Lincoln then went out and slammed the door.

The girls gasped at what his brother said. Only Luna, Lana, Leni and Lucy agrees with him.

"That little twerp! Forget him! Will do this ourselves." Lori said.

Luna walked out the room. "I'm leaving, I need to rethink."

"Me too." Lana walks out the room.

"I'll be with Lincoln and Mooncake." Lucy said as she walks out the room.

"Yeah, I will too!" Leni crossed her arms as she walks out the room.

Lily started to get sleepy, Lisa noticed.

"Dang it, I must take our infant sibling to sleep." Lisa said as she walked out.

"Ugh, I'm gonna have to talk to Lana again!" Lola said as she storms out the room.

Lynn hops and leaves into the vent. "I'm gonna see what Lincoln is up too."

Lori stood and sighed. "Now what!?"

"Maybe we should have a rethink." Luan spoke.

"Your still here?!"

"Well just to busy...uhhh...uhhh"

"Whatever it is, its a bad joke."

"Unlike your what-if statement."

"It wasn't a joke!"

"Of course I know that, what you don't know is that you really don't care about our brother. If I'm honest, we need to rethink. For you. You need to really think and think harder at who you are talking to. Missy!" Luan boldly said as she shuts the door and leaves.

Lori scoffed. "Ugh! Fine then, I do this myself!"

Lori sat on her bed and started to think about the whole deal. Within 2 minutes on the bed, it opened her eyes to see that she made a horrible mistake.

As well for the other sisters were having immediate regrets on not trusting Mooncake.

10 minutes later

Lincoln and Lucy was looking for Mooncake in the bathroom, as the bathroom door opened to see the rest of the sisters, minus Lori and Lily, were concerned.

"What do you guys want?" Lincoln said.

Lola sighed. "As much as I hate to say, but I would like to know more about uhh."

"Mooncake." Lucy finished her sentence.

"Yes! I would like to know more about Mooncake." Lola said.

"Same here Lincoln." Lynn said as she got out the bathroom vent. "I'll give it a try."

Luna states. "We all will."

"Yeah."

"I wanna see him."

"I'll give it a try."

"I will attempt to confront this Mooncake very carefully."

Just then they hear sobbing coming from the bathroom tub. Lincoln opened the curtains and sees Mooncake crying.

"Mooncake?" Lincoln quietly saids.

Mooncake looks back and sees Lincoln and looks away again.

"Mooncake. I made a promise. I never leave you, ever. I promised to make sure that your never alone. Seeing you like this, hurts me, and I know you want to be away from here as much as possible. But, I am still here. I'm not going anywhere."

Mooncake looked back and gave a sad smile. "Chookity." Just then he saw the sisters and was wided eyed. Luna noticed this and thought quick as she then sang a song that would comfort.

_Slowly fading away_

_Lost and so afraid_

_Where is the hope in a world so cold_

_Looking for a distant light_

_Someone who could save a life_

_You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries_

_Can you save me now_

Mooncake looks at the rockstar sister.

_I am with you_

_I will carry you through it all_

_I won't leave you, I will catch you_

_When you feel like letting go_

_Cause you're not, you're not alone_

Mooncake starts to go towards Luna and Luna holds Mooncake like a newborn baby.

_Your heart is full of broken dreams_

_Just a fading memory_

_And everything is gone but the pain carries on_

_Lost in the rain again_

_When will it ever end_

_The arms of relief seem so out of reach_

_But I am here_

The sisters starts to sing along. Lincoln was tearing up.

_I am with you_

_I will carry you through it all_

_I won't leave you, I will catch you_

_When you feel like letting go_

_Cause you're not, you're not alone_

_I'll be your hope when you feel like its over_

_And I will pick you up when your whole world's ending_

_And when you're finally in my arms_

_Look up and see that love has a face_

Lori came in with a frowned face and Lily in her arms tearing up as they both came and sang along.

_I am with you_

_I will carry you through it all_

_I won't leave you, I will catch you_

_When you feel like letting go_

_Cause you're not, you're not alone_

_And I will be your hope_

_And I will pick you up_

_And I will be your hope_

_And I will be your hope_

Luna finishes off the song quietly.

_Slowly fading away_

_Your lost and so afraid_

_Where is the hope in a world so cold_

Mooncake felt better, but was a bit scared from Lori as he floated up to her face.

"Chookity?"

Lori sighs as she wiped her tears and spoke up. "Mooncake, I'm sorry, I never ment those horrible things, your too adorable to go away. Please forgive me and stay."

Mooncake hugs Lori. "Chookity-pa."

"Awwww!" Everyone was in awe.

"Thanks Mooncake." Lori then gives a quick peck on Mooncake's cheek as he cheered in excitement.

"Wow-wow-woooooo!"

Everyone laughed as they all embraced in a tight hug.

Lincoln the spoke up and said. "Thanks guys, for sticking with us."

"No problem brother."

"Chookity?"

Luna chuckled and rubbed his head. "Thanks to you too. little bro."

"Chookity!" Mooncake was happy.

"Welcome to the family."

To Be Continued


	3. You Got My Back

Chapter 3

QT was at the mall, getting new clothes for herself. She was feeling happy and a bit sad that she couldn't spend more time with Lincoln but nonetheless happy that she did get time over dinner. Ever since they started dating, she's been having a better time high school, where boys were always staring at her and calling her "Chicky Girl", or "Sexy Momma", even when she was angry, someone called her a "Goddess of thickness". The guy didn't have a good time when she brutally attacked him, but now, she tells people that she's taken, but not telling who it is, knowing that if everyone knows about her dating an 11-year-old boy in 5th grade, there will be questions and possibly worse.

She glared at the the kids section and just had a thought in her head. "Maybe I could get Lincoln a T-shirt, but I don't know what he likes the most of." She thought and thought as she went to the kids section.

QT then spotted a shirt that was red, with a ace shaped logo on it. She didn't really know why it was like that, but she soon remembered that Lincoln kept talking about Ace Savvy from time to time.

She then smiled and took the shirt. "Oh, babe will like this one very much." She then pays for it and starts walking out the mall and heads back home to try out her new clothes, ready for her date.

Meanwhile, at The Loud House

Mooncake was on the couch watching a TV show and was intrigued out of his mind when he was watching it.

It showed soldiers inside a military jeep.

"Uh, hey Sarge? Now the Blues have kidnapped Simmons."

"Then it's war!" He was then aiming at the giant robot in front of his aim.

The robot looked at them as one other soldier was shouting to them. "Sarge, wait!?"

"Say hello to Robot Satan you mechanical son of a-"

The robot shot a rocket and was aiming for the jeep.

"Bail!" as the soldiers fled and the jeep was blown up to bits.

"Whoa!"

"SARGE!!!"

"Freckles! bad! bad! down!"

"Primary threat eliminated."

Mooncake was now interested to what was going on.

Just then a Spanish Robotic soldier came running.

_"What the hell was that explo-""_

_"HOLY SHIT"_

_"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"_

The soilder running up to the one called Sarge was worried.

"Sarge! Are you OK!?"

"No Simmons. I'm afraid I'm not okay. Until I exact my revenge!"

"Just want to point out, I am not associated with this lunatic. He does not speak for me."

"Yahhh!!!" Sarge was rushing towards the robot named freakles.

"Engaging target."

"Freckles no!"

"Sarge don't!"

Then the TV was cut off by 5 minute advertisments.

"Chookity!!!" Mooncake was in shock that it was cut off and then started to swear out words like a super fast word generator, while smashing his head on the couch screaming in anger.

He soon stopped but then was wide eyed when he saw Lori and Leni in shock themselves. He didn't say a word or do anything but feel embarrassed.

"And I thought Lola had anger issues." Lori stated

"Hey!" Lola shouted from upstairs.

Then silence came over the three, as they all stood there shocked. Leni broke the ice and made a suggestion. "Umm, like you could try to watch something like..." Grabbing the remote, Leni went to a channel and puts it on. "Like this..."

The channel was showing goats going on a rampage on the streets.

Lori facepalms. "That's the goat channel."

"Oops." Leni saids as she pressed it again and got the right channel. This channel shown a person explaining a certain calm method to stress and emotion. Meditation.

"Like this can help if you feel stressed out, it totes works for everyone." Leni stated.

"Chookity?"

Lori speaks up. "Don't worry, all you need to do is when she saids take deep breaths."

Mooncake was confused but nodded knowing that if they trust this method, he should too.

"Great!" Leni saids happily.

Just then they hear a loud scream. It was Lincoln. Mooncake flyed up the stairs along with the sisters running fast to the bedroom.

"I FORGOT!!!!"

The girls busted in the room. "What happened Lincoln!?" Lana said.

"I forgot about when I had to be with QT at dairyland! I have to meet her there at 12, and it's 11:55!!!"

Luna groaned. "Bro, you really need to be better with Timing, you never forget things like this."

"All except dates for girls." Lynn mumbled.

"Luna! Your suppose to come too, don't you remember."

Luna was then wide eyed as she remembered she texted Sam about hanging out with Lincoln and his girlfriend. She forgotten.

"Noooo!!!!" Luna screamed.

"Wow your both in the screws now, haha. Get it!?" Luan said as everyone glared at her. "Hey, it was coming out anyway."

Mooncake had an idea as he grabbed Lincoln and Luna and flyed out the house through the front door.

The sisters looked from the front door in shock as they were already gone.

"It appears there are quicker methods in case of emergency." Lisa said.

"By flying in the sky at super speed!? No way!!!" Lynn said.

It was 11:59 and Lincoln, Luna and Mooncake got to dairyland on time.

"Whoa, that as crazy. Thanks Mooncake." Lincoln said.

Luna was in shock and about to vomit as she went to the bathroom.

"We're in Public! Quick Mooncake hide!" Lincoln said in a hurry.

Mooncake was already hidden in the bushes as he was watching.

Lincoln sighed of relief as he saw QT walking over. He was now concentrated on his girlfriend.

QT came over and greeted Lincoln with a hug and a long kiss. "Oh, how's my Linky Baby today?"

"Hehe, good. How about my Cutie QT?

"Hehe, bored, but glad to see you and your smile." QT complemented.

Lincoln was blushing. "Thanks."

Just then a blonde-aqua girl came around. "Hey Lincoln!"

"Hey Sam. How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks." She then looks at QT and was confused. "Who is this?"

"Oh right, this is Quinn, she prefers QT."

Sam and QT shook hands. "Nice to meet you Sam." QT happily said.

"Likewise." Sam replied. "So, what brings you here."

Lincoln felt a bit embarrassed. QT noticed this and told Sam herself. "I am here with my boyfriend to hangout with him, his sister and you."

Sam was then shocked as her jaw dropped. "Y-your kidding right."

"No dude, it's true." They turn around too see Luna walking up to them.

"Wow, he's very lucky to have you." Sam said.

"Yeah, he is." QT replied.

Mooncake was watching from inside the Bush, as he saw Lincoln, Luna, Sam and QT together and started to walk around dairyland. "Chookity" Mooncake was happy and quickly, remaining hidden, went home.

To Be Continued


	4. I'm Happy To Do This For You

Chapter 4

Lincoln, Luna, QT and Sam were walking around dairyland. The group took a stop at a bench before planning what to do at the area. Lincoln was thinking of having him and his girlfriend go around, playing some games and win her some cool prizes. QT was excited to just be with her boyfriend for the day. She could have an idea to what she can do, but only having Lincoln here with her is all she wanted. Luna thought as she needed to think what could make this day special to Sam and tell her how she truly feels about her. Sam was shocked to see Lincoln and QT being together, but that didn't stop her cracking a smile and felt happy for the both of them.

Lincoln then got up from the bench and spoke up. "So QT. I thought we could go around and play some of the games. I would like to get you some prizes for you." QT couldn't help but smile and gave Lincoln a quick peck on the lips. "Sure babe, I don't mind you doing this for me, I really appreciate it Lincoln." Lincoln couldn't help but smile and walked to the game area with QT while holding her hand along the way. Luna saw this and was in awe. Sam felt the same as well, as she also was in awe, but then she turned her attention to Luna.

Luna noticed this and looked at Sam in her eyes and spoke up from the silence. "So...wanna hit the rides and see some of the music they got here?" Luna kept with her plan, but seemed to be troubled to what her crush maybe thinking. Sam was happy and what she did surprised Luna to the point where the rocker wanted to faint. She kissed Luna's check very slowly and passionately, giving her a smirking look. "Well come on rockstar, don't want to be having the fun to myself." Luna shook out of herself and got up to join Sam and going to the closest ride they can find.

Meanwhile back at the Loud House

Lola was preparing a dinner roleplay. Not the tea party type of roleplay she normally go for, but this was for a special guest.

Lola finished up. "Alright, now where's our little floating friend?" She saids as she gets up and walks down the hallway, calling his name out loud. "Mooncake!"

She called him a few more times when Luna and Luan's room was screaming with music. Lola got annoyed "Hey! At least put some headphones on!" She then realised that Luna was out with Lincoln on a double date. "Wait, then who the heck is using the music. Did Luan actually gave in, or did Luna had it blasting and forgot to turn it off!?"

Lola stormed into the bedroom and was shocked to see who was playing the music. Mooncake. Luan was just on the floor suffering in fear as she kept shivering like she was cold in the snow, but it was just the amount of noise that was causing her to shiver.

Mooncake looked at the princess girl and went up to her, trying to explain the situation.

"Chookity!"

Lola tried to understand his explanation and then answered. "Luan pressed a button and she doesn't know how to turn it off." Mooncake nodded strong and fast. Lola sighed and was annoyed at her older sister. "How do you not know how to turn off music!? I am the pageant queen, and even I know how to turn music off, because I have it on!" Lola then turned off Luna's music and glared at Luan. "You need to get along better with her, or else! Because I am not taking that much pain again!" She then started walking out the room and grabbing Mooncake. "Come Mooncake, I have something to show you."

"Chookity?"

"Hmm, you want to know, then you need to follow me."

They soon was in Lola's bedroom and she introduced to his seat on the chair, as she sat on the opposite side. Mooncake floated down and sat on it. "Chookity?"

Lola then spoke up. "I just want to talk for a bit." Lola said as she looked in Mooncake's in a adorable way. "So, how's your day?"

Back with Lincoln and the girls.

Lincoln was starting to win some games for QT. He was fully focused and determined with every shot he got in each game. He dosen't like his girlfriend being all sad, so he took in his plan to make her happy by scoring her some gifts. He was happy enough to do this for her. QT was looked at her young boyfriend with wide smiles and felt warm with the amount of gifts that he has won for her.

Luna was having fun with the rides with Sam, as they were enjoying there time with the amount of fun, then trying to puke half the time. Sam was indeed very much happy to be having fun, but more happy to have fun with Luna, she felt this way for a bit and she didn't go back at all with an important Luna in her life.

Soon it was sunset and Lincoln was exhausted as QT was grateful for Lincoln. She kisses his forehead. "Linky baby! Thank you so much for today! I really had fun with you!"

"Ah, no problem at all. Anything for my cutie QT. It's all good." Lincoln blushes as QT giggles and gave him a seductive look. "Maybe when your older, we could have some..." She grabbed her shirt showing some of her breasts poping out. "Real fun..." Lincoln was on the point of fainting as QT laughed at his adorable face.

Sam holds Luna's hands together. "This has been a rocking day today Lunes. I can't wait to do something like this again."

"Y-you wanna do something like this again?" Luna said when she was surprised.

Sam brought her hand to Luna's cheek. "Anytime... Babe." She then kissed Luna on her soft and warm loving lips. Luna was in shock, completely red and wide eyed.

"Sam...I-" Luna was cut off as Sam put a finger on her lips. "It's ok, no matter what haopens when people see us, we will be together. I love you Luna." Luna was studdering as Sam giggled.

QT then gave Lincoln a deep, loving passionate last kiss of the day, including some tongue which caught Lincoln off guard and began turning red.

QT giggled as she walked away. "Bye Linky baby!" She then gave a smooch and and blew the kiss at Lincoln.

Sam walked the opposite direction, saying goodbye to Luna. "Bye Lunes." She blew a kiss to Luna as she left.

The 2 Louds were standing there shocked and red, not saying anything. Lincoln soon spoke up after a minute has past. "We should get back."

"Yeah, we should."

Then they walked back to their house.

At home.

Lincoln went to his room as he could hear the girls squeal in excitement for Luna's relationship with Sam.

He opened the door and sees Mooncake on the bed, blushing and gazing at the ceiling. Lincoln was confused and worried. "Hey, Mooncake?"

Mooncake woke up from his daydream and was happy that Lincoln was back, but also worried about his opinion toward to what he was thinking. "Chookity..."

Lincoln noticed Mooncake felt depressed by happy. "What's wrong?"

Mooncake looked back and he needed to tell him. Lincoln trusted Mooncake to keep him safe, so it was only fair to confess to him.

"Chookity, Chookity"

"Your in love!? With who?"

"Chookity-pa."

"LOLA!?!?"

To Be Continued.


	5. This Might Be a Problem

Chapter 5

The next morning, Lincoln and Mooncake were discussing what happened yesterday with Mooncake and Lola.

"So tell me what happened when you were with Lola."

"Chookity."

_Yesterday_

_Mooncake was listening to Lola, as she spoke about her day and what she does for a living. After hearing the amount of talking, Mooncake felt bored and tried to keep himself entertained._

_He was dancing around while Lola looked in awe and was giggling at the sight of her alien friend._ _Once he stopped, he then wanted to go and hangout with Lynn for a bit on soccer. Lola understood the alien, but before Mooncake was gone, Lola gave Mooncake a kiss on the cheek for hanging out with her._

_Mooncake was blushing and was happy that she was glad to talk with him, as he then floated away to Lynn's room. Lola was in a happy mood as she went downstairs and watched some TV with her Twin._

_End Flashback._

Lincoln understood this and tried to puzzle it together. "So, you hangout with Lola, try and dance while she was watching you and then she kissed you on the cheek.

Mooncake nodded fast and Lincoln facepalmed. "It's probably a sibling thing or a thank you. I don't think anything is wrong with you."

"Chookity?" Mooncake replied.

"Nah, it's nothing at all." Lincoln said. "I'm pretty sure your fine, but if anything else happens and you feel attracted to them, you come and tell me."

Mooncake nodded but only to speak up. "Chookity, Chookity-pa."

"You want me to monitor you while your with my sisters?" Lincoln said as he throught about it and noticed that it was a great idea to see what happens. "Alright then, I will, becides what's the worse that could happen in a week?"

"Chookity." Mooncake agreed and chuckled along with Lincoln.

Monday

Mooncake was with Lisa, trying out different experiments. As she was speaking, Mooncake was watching the motion in her lips, as she was talking. He felt a bit difficult trying to concentrate, but kept his guard up. After the experiment, Lisa thanked Mooncake and hope she will do experiments with him again. Lincoln noted this down in his journal.

Tuesday

Lana was having fun in the mud while Mooncake was watching in confusion. Lana then grabbed Mooncake and was playing with him in the mud. After a short while, Lana was hugging Mooncake like a pillow. "I love ya Mooncake." Mooncake was adored to her words and was slightly blushing. Lincoln noted this down in his journal.

Wednesday

Lucy and Mooncake were just visiting some graves, while Lucy was talking to the dead. Mooncake felt a bit scared, but was ultimately neutral. Lincoln noted this down in his journal.

Thursday

Lynn was playing football with Mooncake and she kept to her feet as she ran like a cheetah, until she slipped and landed on mooncake hard. When she was moving her head away from Mooncake. She looked into his eyes, Mooncake was blushing madly as well as Lynn was. Lynn got up, Mooncake floated up and they continued with their sport. Lincoln was a little shocked, noting this down in his journal.

Friday

Luan was telling Mooncake jokes with Mr coconuts. Mooncake was groaning, but then was giggling, that turned into laughter. Luan felt pretty good until Mooncake tried to make a puppet of his own and started to make jokes. Luan couldn't help but laugh as they were having a good time. They soon relaxed as they sighed. Mooncake then said. "Chooookity." Luan was blushing as she then spoke up. "Y-you think so!?" Mooncake was in shock to what he said. He shook his head fast and left the room quickly. Lincoln noted this down in his journal.

Saturday

Leni was trying out different clothing for Mooncake, as Mooncake looked intrigued with her designs. After she was done, Leni hugged Mooncake. "Oh Mooncake, this has been a fun session with you. It was totes amazing." What she didn't know that Mooncake was in between her breasts. When she let go Mooncake was red as he calmed down and headed out the door. "Oh wait. Before I forget." Mooncake looked back as Leni was grabbing something from a box on the floor. To his shock he sees under Leni's skirt and felt like he was about to faint. Leni turned around to only see Mooncake gone. "Aw... I was gonna give him a green scarf..." Leni was a bit sad but shrugged it off. Lincoln had his jaw dropped at the scene. He was noting everything down without even looking.

Sunday came around and Lincoln was witnessing the results. Mooncake came into the room and looks at Lincoln for the answer. "Alright Mooncake, umm. Yeah..." Lincoln felt a bit sorry for Mooncake as Mooncake frowned.

"I'm going to have a sibling meeting, hopefully I can explain everything so they know what's wrong, I won't let them go against you. I promise."

Mooncake nodded as he got onto his laptop and watched some videos to cheer him up. Lincoln got up and went outside the room. He knocked onto Lori and Leni's bedroom, Lori answered it.

"What is it?" Lori said.

"You might want us in private for this first. Trust me." Lincoln has a serious tone and Lori then nodded knowing it was serious.

They went inside the room and Lincoln then took a deep breath as Lori spoke up. "So what is it?"

Lincoln then whispered to her the short version of the whole story as she was then shocked and wide eyed. "Oh..." Lori said.

"This might be a problem." Lincoln said.

To Be Continued


	6. I Got Your Back

Chapter 6

All the Loud sidings were at Lori and Leni's room for their meeting as Lincoln speaks up.

"As some of you know, within this week, Mooncake has been very helpful to be hanging out with the majority of you guys."

"But, that doesn't mean he was fine once it was over." The sisters were in confusion.

"What you talking about Stinkoln?" Lynn said

"He has been looking pretty shy, embarrassed and a little bit blushy in terms of being around you guys." Lincoln saids as he opens his results paper.

"Let's see, Monday. Lisa and Mooncake were having a normal conversation without any further actions taken place."

"Affirmative." Lisa said.

"Tuesday, Lana was playing in the mid with Mooncake. They got a long but Mooncake was blushing when she said" I love ya, Mooncake" but I presume it was just a friendly compliment."

"It was, that was all." Lana said.

"Really, really Lana?" Lola said narrowing her eyes as Lincoln continues.

"Wednesday, it was actually fine, because Lucy and Mooncake were at a graveyard."

"Nothing else happened, we were just silent all the way back home." Lucy said.

"Now this is where it gets a little weirder. On Thursday, Lynn and Mooncake were playing football, until Lynn falled on top of Mooncake and stared at his eyes for about nearly a minute, until they both blushed."

"It was an accident!!! I swear!!!" Lynn said angrily while blushing.

"On Friday, Luan and Mooncake were just hanging out telling jokes until Mooncake spoke and Luan was blushing at his compliment."

"H-he said I was funny and pretty, I felt off guard when I heard that." Luan said, heating up.

"Dang sis." Luna said.

"Well it could of been worse." Lori said.

"Unfortantly, it was. 10 times worse." Lincoln stated as everyone gasped.

"It was Saturday. Leni was with Mooncake, designing things for him."

"Oh yeah, I remember." Leni said.

"How the heck is that worse than Luan's or Lynn's day." Lana said.

Lincoln gulped. "Well, Leni was thanking him and hugging him. But she was hugging him at uhh...ummmm...cough -the chest area-cough."

The Loud girls (Except Leni) gasped.

"Yeah, so I hugged him. What the matter?" Leni said.

Lori facepalmed to Leni and then whispers at her ear.

"Oh my god! I have chest hair." Leni gasped.

Everyone groaned.

"YOU WERE HUGGING MOONCAKE AGAINST YOUR BREASTS!!!" Lynn shouted.

Leni then gasped.

"Oh, that's worse!!!" Leni said.

"That's not all." Lincoln said.

"After that, he was leaving until you call him to wait, because you wanted to give him something, but thats when he turned around and saw...under your dress."

"I...i..." Leni said.

"So now that you all know, I would like for any one to say something about this." Lincoln said.

"I do." Lynn said. "Why were you spying on us." The sisters looked with narrowed eyes.

"Because after what happened before, Mooncake suggested me to monitor him throughout the week to see if anything like this happened." Lincoln said.

"Hmm, that would make logical sense to report each day." Lisa said.

"Wait, what do you mean before?" Lori said.

"Why don't you ask her."Lincoln said glaring at Lola.

"All we did was hangout and danced!" Lola said.

"So you don't want to mention that thing you did before Mooncake left." Lincoln said.

"I KISSED HIM ON THE CHEEK, SO WHAT!!!" Lola then hold her mouth shut as everyone gasped.

"You have him a kiss!?" Lana said.

"So this all happened, because of what you did!?" Lynn said angrily.

"It was a friendly way of saying thank you!!!" Lola shouted.

"He looked under my dress!!!" Leni said angrily.

The sisters then argue and started to fight each other.

"I knew this would break into a fight." Lincoln facepalmed until he had a phone call.

He asnwwrd it. "Hello." "Hi handsome." it was QT. "Hey Cutie, what's up?" "I was wondering if you want to come over, my parents and sister are out going to detroit to visit our uncle, and I they say that you can come over." "I would love too, but I am having some trouble dealing with my sisters at the moment." "Aw, that's too bad, I hope you guys can straight things out."

Lori coughed to get Lincoln's attention as she was pointing at herself indicating that she'll deal with the sisters.

"On second thought, Lori is gonna take over. I can come right now if you want." "Yes please! I want to spend more time with my beautiful young loving man."

"Ok, I am on my way. Love you." "I love you too baby! Muah!!" Lincoln then hangs up his phone as he walks out the room and races downstairs and exits the House. Lori commands her siblings.

"Alright guys, enough! Will deal with this later, your dismissed." Lori said commanding them to leave the room. Leni was looking down.

Luan and Lynn went towards Mooncake and felt silent as Mooncake notices them.

"Mooncake, we just wanted to say sorry for what we thought about you." Lynn said.

"Even though you the one that called me pretty, I shouldn't of been surprised and make you feel embarrassed. I am sorry too." Luan said.

Mooncake then hugs the both of them as he accepts it but then looked down blushing hard.

"Leni huh? It's ok, we can get-" Lynn was cut off when Mooncake told them.

"Chookity-Chookity"

Lynn and Luan were wide eyed. "What!?" they both said.

Back with Lori as she realises Leni's nervousness.

"Leni? What's wrong?"

"Lori, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I think I'm in love with him..."

"W-what? Who!?"

"Mooncake..."

To be Continued


	7. I Have A Confession - Do You Trust Me

Chapter 7

(Afternoon)

Lincoln arrives at QT's House. He felt a bit difficult as his heart was slowly raising in speed and small sweat was forming on his forehead.

He knocked on the door, he felt footsteps coming towards it, he felt like his entire skeleton was breaking through pressure.

The door opened to reveal none other than Lincoln's older girlfriend. She was looking very pretty, she had her orange t-shirt with her black skirt. No jacket was being worn or even her boots. She was wearing flats and had her hair curled up into a ponytail.

QT hugs her younger boyfriend in excitement to see him again. "Hey beautiful!" She heard her lover say as he was blushing.

She giggles. "Hey baby! Want to come in." She asks with a seductive look.

"Sure, I'd be happy to come in and hangout with ya." Lincoln boldly said as he enter QT's House.

He looked around and see that the house was very big like his own, but one thing that was different. Peaceful. He sat on the couch with QT as they started to look at each other in their eyes.

Lincoln felt tense that he was still recovering from the last weeks events with Mooncake and his siblings with him, especially Leni. 'She doesn't really mean itit, she was disgusted. But what if she actually has a crush on- No that wouldn't happen, not even Leni would fall for an alien.' He shook his thought out of his head as he then realised QT was now getting worried from Lincoln's expressions.

"Lincoln? Are you ok?" QT held Lincoln's cheeks as she tilted his head to her. "It's ok. Relax Lincoln. Just tell me what's on your mind."

Lincoln felt he was about to either do the right or wrong thing that might effect his relationship with QT, Mooncake and her sisters forever. Fear came over him.

"QT. I have been needing to tell you something. I haven't been honest with you when it comes to this." QT was shocked. "W-why don't you trust me?" She felt she was about to cry like a baby. "N-no it's more like if you can trust me, with anything, even if it creeps you out, scares you, makes you feel uncomfortable. I need to know Quinn please." Lincoln begs.

She felt he was serious, she would be scared about anything she sees a threat, but she knew it would effect Lincoln as well. "Your worried about our Relationship becoming something worse?" QT looked at Lincoln as he put his head down.

"I just wanted you to be happy. I want to make sure you never be sad or scared, I'm afraid that I might just break this apart, I'm afraid that I might lose you forever and I'll have to replace. I don't want to do that!" Lincoln said.

Quinn rests her forehead against Lincoln's forehead and looked into his eyes." Lincoln. Remember the first time we met?" Lincoln nodded. "You helped me against those boys your age. You never cared, you always thought of me on the inside than the outside. When I was upset and wanted to be alone, you do whatever it takes to make me smile. When I was scared, you were there. When I needed someone to talk to, your there. When I have done something wrong, your there to forgive me and help me though the whole thing. If there's anything I wouldn't do for you, it would be losing my half of my heartheart that you carry. Your a part of me Lincoln. I would never let you go."

Lincoln felt better as he was now relaxed and hold Quinn's waist and moved his mouth right next to hers. "I'll never let you go." Lincoln whispers as he gives Quinn a deep and loving, passionate kiss. Quinn accepted the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Lincoln's neck.

After a minute of kissing, they broke apart and then Lincoln took a deep breath. "Ok, I'll tell you everything." Lincoln said.

"I'm listening sweetie." Quinn said.

Back Home (Sunset)

Leni was watching mother nature on TV, as she was wearing her pink jumper with a blue blanket. Luna walked downstairs and sees Leni like this.

"Bra! You sick!?" Leni raised her head up to Luna. "No, I just feel depressed." "Huh? Why?" Leni took a deep breath and whispers to Luna about her problem.

"What!?" Luna was shocked. "Yeah. I don't know what to do." Leni said. "I really don't in know." Luna said. "Where is he anyway?" Leni said. "He's on the roof, looking at the sunset. Say, Lincoln has been gone a while too." Luna said. "I gonna finally tell him. You might as well see if he's alright with his girlfriend." Leni said. "Yeah your right! Tell Ma and Pops I'm gonna get Lincoln." Luna said as she walks out the house.

Leni went to tell her parents about Luna going to get Lincoln. She then went up the roof and saw the green being floating in front of her. She then walked up to him.

"Mooncake?"

Mooncake turns around and sees Leni.

"Chookity."

"May I sit with you?"

Mooncake moved across to let Leni sit down and she crossed her legs as she felt her heart beat fast.

"Chookity?" Mooncake questions as he sees Leni blushing very hard and holding her chest.

"Um, I'm fine, I think?" Leni speaks up.

Mooncake moved towards her face and had a worried expression as he looked into her eyes. "Chookity?"

"I just thought I could hangout. I'm sorry about before, I don't know what I was doing, but I have a confession." Leni kept blushing as Mooncake was blushing.

They looked into each others eyes, they were glowing within the sun still setting. They kept getting close together with out saying a word, bit their constant breaths were gathering them closer. They were shut they're eyes and collided their lips together. They separated after 5 minutes of kissing and they were beginning to accept their love.

"Chookity?"

"Yes Mooncake! I'll be your girlfriend."

With Lincoln and Quinn

"And that's the story Quinn." Lincoln finally saids.

Quinn didn't say anything as she was wdid eyed and shocked. Lincoln knee this would of turned out bad but Quinn finally gained her senses and hugs Lincoln.

"That's amazing baby! I can't believe you found someone that is so different, yet you take care of him. I'm so proud of you." Quinn said.

"Wiat your not sad, scared or even angry." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, even knowing you being my soulmate, I know someone like you would do that, taking care of an alien. It's like taking care of a lost animal. That's the Lincoln I always knew and love." Quinn said.

"Oh thanks." Lincoln kisses Quinn as they hear a knock on the door.

They opened the door and sees Luna. "Dude! How long do you take!?"

"Sorry Luna, I had to tell her." Lincoln said as Luna was wide eyed and Quinn winked.

"Oh, I guess it makes sense. Your OK with it right?" Luna said.

"Yeah. I would do it for him because Lincoln trusts him. So it's only fair I give him a chance." Quinn said. "Say, my parents and sister won't be back till tomorrow night, is it ok I come over?"

"I wouldn't mind, I'm pretty sure my parents won't mind either. Gives you time to get used to Mooncake." Lincoln said.

"Aw thnaks baby! I'll quickly pack up!" Quinn said kissing Lincoln's cheek and heads to her room to pack up.

"She's one of a kind bro!"

"Yep, she sure is."


	8. Goodbye

Lincoln, Luna and Quinn came back to the house where everyone was on the couch.

The sisters greeted Lincolns return as himself and Quinn were now at his bedroom, preparing for the sleepover.

"This is gonna be a blast!" Lincoln said.

Quinn giggles as she climbs onto the bed, giving Lincoln a seductive smirk.

"What are you waiting for?"

Lincoln was beginning to then redder than a tomato but climbed into bed with Quinn hugging his head onto her chest.

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah..." Lincoln blushed as he then closes his eyes. Quinn gave a quick peck on his forehead and went to sleep also.

* * *

Leni was asleep as Lori was also asleep but what Lori didn't know is that Leni had a special someone to keep her company.

Mooncake was happy to feel like this with someone that he had never felt before.

He kisses Lenis lips and slowly snuggles in with her and sleeps.

* * *

1 month later

Leni and Mooncake confessed their love to the family. Lincoln was shocked that the fact Leni actually loved Mooncake to begin with, but nonetheless felt happy for her older sister.

Luna and Sam got engaged when Luna and Sam was doing a music session in class. Luna showed Sam the box and she was shocked and crying.

"Will you marry me!?"

"YES YES!!!"

Sam accepted and kisses Luna in front of the whole class as they cheered on for the couple.

* * *

1 week later

Lisa founded a signal from the solar system as her computer showed a figure of a man in a space suit.

"Hello, if you seen Mooncake please contact the galaxy 1!"

The louds didn't know what that meant but Mooncake did and was cheering on.

"Chookity!!!"

"Mooncake if your out there listening to this, we're worried about you. Avacado is been pale and Little Cato attempted to calm his dad for ages. Quinn won't stop sobbing from having you gone being her mistake. We need you buddy, I need you. Max to the core."

The signal ended and everyone was in shock.

"You were with someone else." Luan said.

"What happened?" Lana said.

Mooncake explained how the Lord commander took him and reached a whole into final space and caused his ship to explode and have him sent to another universe, when he also came to earth and met Lincoln.

"Poor you!" Lola said hugging him.

"They must be pretty bad not seeing you again..." Leni said

"We gotta get him home."

They all gasped and looked at Lincoln.

"It's for the best, I can't let him be with us if there's others looking for him."

Mooncake nodded as the sisters were sad and Leni rushing towards Mooncake crying.

"I'm gonna miss you Mooni!"

"Chookity!"

The sisters gave Mooncake a big hug.

"We will remember you forever!" Lynn said.

Lincoln walks up to him. "You know, you don't have to say goodbye forever. If you want to, you can come and visit us sometime."

Mooncake nodded and they both embraced for one last hug until Lisa opened a portal to the Galaxy 1.

"I've pin pointed the location! Whenever you are ready." Lisa said.

"Chookity!!!"

"Goodbye!!"

Mooncake went through the portal and it closed behind him.

"We will never forget." Lincoln said.

He turns around and sees his sisters looking at him.

"Who wants to get ice cream?!?"

The girls squealed as they all went to Vanzilla and drove off happily. The parents were in the living room.

"Do you think we should tell them about knowing that green friend before they did." Lynn Sr said.

"No worries honey, I think they'll be fine without knowing." Rita said.

The End


End file.
